Surprises
by artisticSpiritsong
Summary: Yumi Sohma was taken away from her brother when she was five. When she finally visits him for the first time in eleven years, she finds many suprises. KyoXOC and some TohruXYuki.
1. The letter with news

**Hey so this is my first Fruits basket story! Sorry this chapters is so short but the others will be longer. This is just a prolouge. **

**I own nothing except my OC, Yumi.**

* * *

><p>Yuki Sohma sighed as he looked through the mail. "Junk. Junk. Junk," He said exasperated. He was about to throw them all out when he noticed a certain letter.<p>

He flipped the envelope over and read the back. Yuki Sohma was written in neat, exotic, spider-like hand writing. His eyes widened when he saw who it was from.

"Will ya stop staring at an envelope and move already?" Kyo said, annoyed.

"The letter," Yuki said. "Its from Yumi."

Kyo froze. "Seriously?" For once he didn't insult Yuki, he just stared at him.

"What are you two staring at?" Shigure asked, laughing. When Yuki told him who the letter was from, he stopped laughing and his eyes widened.

"Who's Yumi?" Tohru asked, stepping into the room.

"She's my… She's my twin sister." Yuki said, looking down.

"What?" Tohru exclaimed. "You have a sister?"

Yuki nodded sadly. "She was never cursed with the zodiac. Our mother wanted her to stay as far away from me as possible. Because I'm the rat. So… So when we were five, our mother took her away and left me at the Sohma estate. Ayame I haven't seen her or heard from her in 11 years."

Tohru was taken aback. She never would have guessed Yuki had a sister. But after hearing that story she didn't blame him for not telling her. They all looked at Yuki sympathetically, _even Kyo_.

Shigure broke the silence. "Yuki…do you want me to call Ayame so he can see the letter? Yumi is his sister, too."

Yuki sighed looking up. "For once, yes." Shigure only nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Ayame." Shigure said seriously. "Yuki just got a letter. Its from Yumi." Ayame hung up. Five minutes later the door opened to reveal Ayame. His eyes were wide. "Is it true is it from Yumi." They all nodded. The snake of the family walked up to Yuki. "Well," He said. "Open it."

Yuki nodded and opened the envelope. He pulled out a letter and a small, folded up piece of paper. He set the folded paper on the table and began to read.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I have great news! I have left our mother's house and am living on my own. Do you know what that means?_

Yuki's violet eyes widened. Understanding what she met.

_I can finally come and see you and Aya again. _

Ayame did a genuine spit take with the water he was drinking.

_I also called the main estate. Momiji answered and told me where you go to school. I'm already enrolled there and I start on Monday! I can't wait to see you!_

_Love, _

_Yumi Sohma_

_P.S. I have enclosed a picture of me so you recognize me. See ya soon. _

Yuki carefully unfolded the other paper. Everyone in the room gathered around so they could see her. Yuki and Ayame smiled.

Yumi had the same family resemblance that Yuki and Ayame did. She looked like a female version of Yuki. The only differences were that her hair was long and black and her eyes were midnight blue.

Later after everyone left Yuki tried to sleep. Eventually he managed to fall asleep, ready to see his sister again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry that it is so short the next chapter will be longer. No flamez Plz.<strong>

**AnimeDreamer**


	2. Yumi's first day

**Hey so here's chapter two! Thank you to my two reviewers (so far). BTW Yuki and the others are all 17 and in their second year of high school.**

* * *

><p><span>Yumi's POV<span>

I was excited about today. Today was the day I could see Yuki again for the first time in eleven years. There was a bounce in my step when I walked to my new school.

When I arrived at the school, I went straight to the office. "Hi," I said. "I'm Yumi Sohma." I told the lady at the front desk.

"Ah, yes," She smiled the new student. "Here are your books and class schedule." I thanked her and looked down at my schedule.

_Yumi Sohma _- _2__nd_ _year student class 2-C_

_Period 1- Math with Ms. Albers_

_Period 2- Chemistry with Mr. Clarkson_

_Period 3- Gym with Mr. and Mrs. Michaels_

_Lunch_

_Period 4- English with Mrs. Adams_

_Period 5- Modern Japanese with Miss Zialina_

_Period 6- History with Mr. Davis_

_Period 7- Home Ec. With Ms. Nanako_

_Period 8- Music with Mrs. Rosemertta _

I sighed and walked to my first class. I talked to the teacher and she said she would call me in so I could introduce myself.

"OK Yumi." She smiled, "Oh, and when you're done you can pick a student to give a quick tour of the school."

"OK," I smiled. "By the way, is Yuki Sohma in this class." '_Please say yes. Please say yes.' _I mentally prayed, wanting to see my brother again.

She smiled. "Yes he is," _'Yes!' I thought. "Why?"_

"I heard he was the student council president, and I thought he would be the best person to show me around" I replied, keeping a straight face.

"I see." She said. "Well I call you in when the class is ready." I nodded and she headed in.

"Alright class." I heard Ms. Albers say. "Today we have a new student." She stuck her head out the door. "Come on in."

I stepped in the room and I felt everyone's eyes go to me. My eyes shifted across the room, looking for Yuki. When I finally saw him, I smiled. "Hi," I said. "I'm Yumi Sohma. I'm 17 years old and I play guitar, bass, and piano/keyboard. I also like to sing."

"Okay, Yumi pick a student to show you around the school." Every hand in the room shot up.

"Yuki," I said, almost instantly. He simply nodded. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we headed towards the door.

"Stay away from our Prince Yuki." Three girls hissed venomously as I walked passed their desks. I forced back an eye roll.

As soon as we turned a corner I threw my arms around his neck. He smiled and hugged me back. If you're wondering why Yuki isn't a rat, its because… Well we don't really know why. I can just hug him and he doesn't change. It might be because we're twins but we aren't sure.

"I've missed you," I smiled.

"I've missed you, too," He replied. "So has Ayame."

"Oh God," I muttered. "I have a feeling he's gonna crush the air outta my lungs when he sees me."

Yuki chuckled. "I have a feeling you're right."

He showed me around the school when I asked him if he could take me to the music room. He looked confused but nodded. When we got to the music room I peered inside. There was every instrument imaginable in there! I stepped inside and walked over to the piano, temporarily forgetting about Yuki. (Don't ask me how I can forget my brother when he's standing right behind me.)

I sat down on the piano bench and placed my fingers on the keys. I closed my eyes and began to play a song I wrote. My fingers glided across the ebony and ivory keys.

When I was done I heard clapping. I turned around to see Yuki and women in the door way.

I didn't recognize the women, but I guessed she was the music teacher, Mrs. Rosemertta. She was tall, with black hair and green eyes.

"That was great," She smiled and Yuki nodded. "You should consider joining the music club. We've been looking for a new pianist."

"That sounds great." I smiled. "When is the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow after school." She replied. The bell rang. "Oh, you two better get to class."

"Bye." I called over my shoulder as Yuki and I ran to our next class. She waved.

Yuki and I made it to our next class just in time. As it turns out we have all of our classes together. I introduced my self to the class and took a seat next to Yuki. I already knew the properties of citric acid so I didn't pay much attention.

The rest of the day was a blur. Finally, it was time for my favorite class; music.

"Ah, hello Yumi." Mrs. Rosemertta said. "Care to play?" She gestured towards the piano. I nodded and started to play. I decided to play the music that was on the stand. I glanced at it. A piece by Beethoven. I closed my eyes again and began to play.

When I was done, I realized the rest of the class had arrived. They stared at me in shock before bursting into applause. I smiled and took my seat.

"That was great!" A girl beside me said. "I'm Hina" I smiled. I had a feeling we were going to be great friends.

When class ended, Yuki asked me if I wanted to go to Shigure's house with him. I agreed, excited to meet Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure and to see Aya again.

I got all my stuff and we headed to Shigure's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! chapter 2 is done! No flames Plz. Next chapter is at Shigure's house.<strong>

**AnimeDreamer**


End file.
